PAW Patrol Wiki:Editing Guidelines
On the PAW Patrol Wiki, you are free to edit pages (except ones that have been admin-protected due to previous vandalism) However, there are a few things that you should know when editing. *Do not put gibberish or random characters in pages (eg. eddffw3832, or simply one letter). *Do not post fake pictures on gallery pages. Taking pictures of your television for gallery pages is also unacceptable. *Do not put anything relating to relationships (or "shipping"); most are made up by fans. *Blanking pages (removing all text on a page and publishing it) is not tolerated. The editing system detects when this is done and notifies users through its edit summary, so beware of doing this. **Also, creating a blank page is not tolerated and will be deleted. *Making every word capitalized (Such As Writing This On A Page) or repeatedly using unacceptable grammar will need to be corrected and may result in a warning. *If an administrator or another user is editing several pages relating to a similar category at once (eg. changing a minor detail on every episode page, or applying a new navbox to each page) please do not interrupt their process unless they request assistance. There are occasions where an admin is appointed to a specific task, and these kinds of processes will be explained in an edit summary. *Every page is required to have a "UserPageBox". A UserPageBox is a template that was created to make a page have it's own color. Some characters have their own UserPageBox with their respective colors, and will be designated with their name in the template (eg. UserPageBoxZuma). Without a UserPageBox template, a page will appear to be clear, which does not match our style. **To place a UserPageBox on a page, simply put with the character's name at the end. (eg. ) This template must be put at the very top of the page. This should be done using the source editor and not the visual editor. *When making a page, please do not put something silly/useless on it. Pages such as these and pages that have insufficient effort will be deleted. *When making a transcript page, we ask that a complete transcript is added, instead of adding portions of it at a time. We recommend using a sandbox or a personal document (such as a WordPad file) to work on perfecting a transcript before adding it to the wiki. ---- *When working on an infobox template in the source editor (which we recommend), do not put the entire template on one line, like this: Instead, please space out each line of information by pressing the Enter key, or the Return key, like this: *Please remember that this wiki is for English speakers only. When editing, please be sure to use the English language. An exception to this guideline is our pages for different dubs of the series. *Aim to spell everything correctly and use proper grammar. **Try not to use run-on sentences. **Try not to use incomplete sentences. *Please put quotation marks around episode titles. However, this is not necessary for gallery lists, appearance lists, or comments. *An edit summary is not required, but it is appreciated. If you are making several edits for a specific process (eg. rearranging episode numbers to the correct ones) it is best to add an edit summary ever so often so users won't feel the need to check each page. Failure to follow these rules may result in a warning from an admin or a direct block based upon severity. Some of these guidelines are not as strictly enforced as others. If an edit of yours is undone, please do not take it personally, as it was only done to preserve the accuracy of our pages. Also, do not contest your edit being undone by engaging in an "edit war", as this is not tolerated. Don't hesitate to contact one of the administrators (such as SirBlaze, Afrojack29, Tbrays30, or TopBanter) for any questions or concerns. We're glad to help! Have fun editing! Category:Wiki Guidelines and Consequences